1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toolpost of a lathe, and in particular to a rotational power servo toolpost that includes a plurality of tool holders, which can freely rotate 360 degrees to machine a workpiece from various angles.
2. The Prior Arts
CNC lathe is a powerful machine to perform various operations such as cutting, sanding, or drilling with precision. The CNC lathe uses a variety of cutting tools, such as a lathe tool, a milling cutter, a thread cutter, etc to cut the workpiece, and a computer controller reads instructions and drives the machine tools to fabricate components by the selective removal of metal or other materials.
During machining, a variety of cutting tools cut a workpiece, so it needs to change tools frequently to carry out machining. Therefore, a turret, which includes a plurality of tool holders holding a range of tools and is driven to rotate by a motor, is developed. When one of the tools finishes cutting, the turret rotates to a preset angle so that another tool moves into the work area to continue the work. The motor driven turret can rotate to change working tools as needed at any time, thereby improving working efficiency. However, the conventional turret has a disadvantage that the tool holders are fixed on the turret. Although the turret rotates to a preset location, the tool holder that holds the tool is fixed on the turret and can not rotate. Therefore, the tools can cut the workpiece only from one direction. That is to say, the cutting range of the tool is limited, which greatly reduces the practicability and the convenience of the machine. Therefore, a toolpost comprising a turret, a plurality of tool holders pivotally mounted on a side surface of the turret, and a rotating mechanism to rotate the tool holders can increase the cutting range, thereby improving the conventional turret.